Wisconsin
by iKrisx
Summary: **NILEY** With a new school, new friends, and new kid that knocks her off her feet, Miley isnt really sure where to turn next!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

****MILEYS POV****

"Students, I would like to welcome you to the new school year. We also hope you had no trouble finding your first block class, if you are need of assistance with finding that class please report to the attendance office. Thank you. Have a great day" I hear d the monotone voice boom over the intercom. I looked around at all the awkward looking faces around the class room. The whole room seemed to jump as the teacher came in.

- _"Hi, I'm Ms. K. There is no need for you to know my full last name because I'm not old enough to go by it" _

The class snickered. I felt a wave of relief sweep over the room. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**30 Min later**

I sat and chatted with my new friend Demi. We had to pick a partner and ask them questions, and find out things about them. Demi was like my sister! We laughed nonstop sense we agreed to work together, we had a list of similarities, and hardly any differences!

-_"Class, circle up so our groups can share"_

Demi and I made our way over to the circle in the center of the room.

-"_Alright, so let's have Miley and Demi start and then we'll go from there. Ladies, please tell us what you learned about your partner."_

I looked at Demi to find she was looking at me too. We both burst into laughter!

-"_Umm..hahaha so I learned that Demi loves to sing, and play guitar"_

-"_and I learned that Miley….is an actress."_

_-"well sounds like you two are getting along already! Nick and Lucas why don't you go next"_

I looked across the circle and saw two boys nod at the teacher.

_-"I'm Lucas and this is my boy Nick, he just moved here from Wisconsin, and they have good cheese there…and yeah"_

The class laughed as the boy smiled and high fived the boy next to him. That's when he caught my attention. His hair was perfectly chocolate brown with perfect curls. A smile spread across his face as he stepped forward. I bite down on my lip.

_-"Ha, Im Nick and that's Lucas..he plays baseball, and is an actor_."

His voice. His voice was like the moment the sun falls behind the horizon after a beautiful sunset. I smiled to myself as he stepped back into line. That's when the bell rang. Demi grabbed my arm.

-_"Miley, whats your next class?"_

I pulled out my folded up schedule from my back pocket, I had a feeling this was going to be my bible today.

_-"It says Geography…with Ms. George?"_

-"_AHH, me too!"_

We walked arms linked out of the classroom to our next class. The rest of the week was kind of a blur. I hung out with Demi any moment we could, which ended up being first and second block and lunch. After the second day we were already best friends.

Maybe this year wont be as bad after all.

**[PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! (:]**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Ben

*****Miley's POV*****

The bell rang for first block to begin. I walked over to my assigned seat.

_-"Ok class, today we are going to a 'get to know everyone' game"_

Demi gave me a glance from across the room. I could read it perfectly. 'Like we didn't know eachother enough already'

_-"Every one is going to get a sheet that has boxes on it that have things like 'I like to read' or 'Ive been out of the country' you are going to need to get a classmate sign two boxes that fit them. And you are only allowed to sign two boxes. First person with all of them filled gets bingo, have fun"_

I grabbed my sheet and ran over to Demi. We both grabbed the sheet out of each other's hands and signed two boxes.

**15 Min Later**

I had all of my boxes signed except two. The room was a buzz with everyone asking who had done this or that, to get all their boxes filled.

_-"I need two more people to sign mine"_

_-"Here let me see your sheet"_

I turned around and saw him standing right behind me. His smile caused my face to light up.

_-"Nick..you already signed mine"_

He laughed, and the room started to spin

_-"So? I never said I was going to use the same name"_

He took my sheet from my hands. I felt his skin lightly brush mine. I bit my lip, and looked down to the ground so he wouldn't see. He scribbled something I couldn't see on my sheet, looked at me and smiled, and handed me back my sheet. I looked down at my sheet and laughed.

_-"Ben?"_

_-"shh _

He smiled

_-" and go turn that in"_

I turned around and walked over to Ms. K's desk.

_-"Ms. K, I have a bingo."_

She took my sheet, and looked over it. After a minute she got a confused look up at me.

_-"Who's ben?"_

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, and decided to play it cool.

_-"What?"_

_-"Someone named Ben signed two of your boxes"_

I laughed

_-"are you serious? I have no idea who that is"_

_-"I would like to meet this Ben, it says In the box he signed hes quiet…he must be really quiet cause I've never noticed him!"_

_-"Do I still get bingo?"_

_-"Yean I guess so!"_

I walked back to where the rest of the class was, and walked over to Nick.

_-"She was like 'who's this ben?'"_

He smiled and laughed, I almost could have sworn my heart skipped a beat.

***2 weeks later***

I took a deep breath as I closed the car door, and stared at my school. In a matter of three weeks all of my past had been erased. It didn't bother me what happened at my old school, or what they thought of me. I had the most amazing friends in the world, fit in, and was actually..slightly…popular. I didn't have to worry about who I was going to sit with at lunch, or who I was going to talk to on my way to class. By now I had walked all the way through the student parking lot and I was at the door to the school. I opened it, and walked to my usual table of friends in the morning.

_-"Miley!"_

My friend Selena jumped up from the table, and gave me a huge hug.

_-"Hey Selena"_

_-"Guess what?"_

I took a seat next to her.

_-" haha what?"_

_-"There is this really hot new kid who just moved here from Wisconsin. Look there he is!"_

I looked over to where she pointing, and saw the ever so familiar face. Nick.

_-"ha, yeah, I know, we've met."_

Ever since that day in first block, we had become really good friends. Him, me, Demi, Lucas, and Taylor had became a group, and really tight! We always had a blast together! Nick could always make me smile, and he had a way of making me feel really comfortable. We had the same sense of humor, and probably could talk for hours.

_-"Wait, you know him?"_

_-"Yeah, he's in my first block, we friends."_

She nudged my side.

_-"Then you wouldn't mind introducing me."_

I let out a nervous, trying to find a response. Luckily, the bell rang. I quickly got up from the table, hugged the rest of my friends, and looked back at Selena.

_-"I'll see what I can do"_

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Nick, so how am I supposed to set one of my best friends with a guy I might like myself….

I walked to first block, and set my backpack down, and started talking to Demi. In the middle of the conversation I glanced up, and met eyes with a huge smile in the door way.

**Sorry that its still short. I have a ton of homework right now, and my rents are pressuring me like CRAZY to get it all done. And I promise the drama will kick up soon, I just have to get there**


	3. Chapter 3: I wanna shake your hand:

I bit my lip and smiled.

_-"Miley?"_

I didn't get to answer. Nick was standing at my side.

_-"Hey guys. Whats up?"_

He shoved his hand in my face. I looked from his hand to Demi and back.

_-"Um.."_

_-"I wanna shake your hand."_

I laughed and placed my hand his. I wasn't sure what happened when our skins touched, but it felt right. Our hands, they fit together perfectly. After a moment I let go.

_-"Woah, you have really big hands!"_

He laughed, and opened his hand and held it up. He took hold of my wrist and put my hand gently against his. We both smiled, there was a visible difference in the size of our hands.

_-"Nick! Hey man! Love the shirt today! That's sick!"_

Lucas strutted through the doorway over to us. He had such confidence in who he was, to most it was come across as the biggest ego you've ever seen, but to us it was just Lucas.

_-"Miley"_

Lucas nodded towards me.

_-"Hey Lucas"_

I glanced back to realize, Nick's fingers had intertwined in mine. I met Nick's gaze, it was easier to read then the morning's headlines: embarrassment. We pulled our hands away and quickly looked back to our friends.

_-"Um..Miley, can I talk to you…at your seat?"_

_-"Yeah,sur-"_

Demi yanked me by my arm to our seats.

_-"Ow, that hurts. Whats up?"_

She placed her hands on her hips.

_-"You know what." _

She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper.

_-"You, Nick. Hands."_

_-"It was a mistake! We weren't watching, forgot we had our hands together! No big deal."_

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it, but she wasn't going to say anything.

_-"Mhmm..ok..whatever you say."_

**3 weeks later**

**(A/N sorry for skipping so much time, I just got to get to drama hahaha)**

_-"Nick, wait come back!"_

I sat in the hallway, with Demi, Lucas, Nick, and Joe. Joe lived in the same neighborhood as Nick and they had become great friends lately. We were all working on a skit we had to put on for our theatre class. I stood up and walked over to where Nick was sitting, and plopped down next to him.

_-"You aren't really mad are you?"_

_-"No, of course not, but really, you couldn't have stopped Selena, she's been all over me in fourth block, and she stalks me on facebook, and I try to give her one word answers so she'll stop talking to me there, but she wont, and seriously she's not even that pretty."_

I didn't know what to say, Selena was one of my best friends. I do admit she went a little..or well more like way overboard with liking Nick, but Nick went a little over the line. He had no right to say she wasn't pretty even that's what he really thought.

_-"I'm sorry but she's one of my best friends." _

He looked into my eyes, and then patted my knee.

_-"Students, skits will be performed in 20 minutes."_

_-"We better get back to work." _

He jumped up and held out his hand to help me up. We walked back to the rest of the group and worked on the skit. After we worked out the final kinks, and it was how we wanted it, we walked back into the classroom and sat down. I sat next to Demi, and we started joking around and singing.

_-"WHY CANT YOU SEE YOU BELONG WITH ME?!?!"_

_-"You guys really need lessons"_

We both gave Lucas our signature glare.

_-"Don't look at me like that, I just speak the truth!"_

Nick brought his backpack over to where we were sitting. His eyes scanned the area and he saw there weren't any seats open. Then a smirk washed over his face.

_-"Can I sit there?"_

He pointed to edge of my seat.

_-"What?"_

Instead of an answer he sat himself on the edge of seat, practically in my lap. I couldn't help but laugh. That's when I felt them the glares from different angles of the room. I met a few of them, then looked back at Nicks eyes. This wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Youre Gunna Get It

*****Mileys POV*****

_-'Um Nick, I think you should get up."_

_-"Why?"_

_-"Please."_

I could hear my voice crack, and from the way he quickly got up, I could tell he heard it too. He walked back over to his seat across the room, and Demi switched seats with Lucas so she was next to me.

_-"What was that all about?"_

_-"Them." _

I glanced around the room at the other girls.

_-"They were all glaring at me…I have a feeling I'm not the only one who's noticed that Nick is…well really attractive."_

_-"Well DUH! Even I'll admit he's …HOT! Haha but don't worry about them, ignore it, he obviously is seeing something with you or he wouldn't have just sat on your lap!"_

We both laughed, and quietly talked until the end of the period when the bell rang. I knew I had hurt Nick by telling him to get off, so I tried to catch up with him.

_-"Nick!" _

I said grabbing his backpack he turned to see it was me and started walking at my pace.

_-"Yes?"_

_-"About what happened in class…im sorry I just..i.."_

_-"Dude, no worries. Haha"_

He left me with a smile and walked up to his friends.

This boy confused me. One second he was flirting and sitting on my lap, the next second he's calling me 'dude' and acting like one of the guys. All I knew is…I was falling for him. Hard. Just the sound of his name made me smile. So much had happened at my old school, that had left a hole in my chest, a hole that was filling regret and pain, but Nick was like my band-aid. He makes the bleeding stop…if only for awhile. When I was with him everything that happened just seems to be alright. The sight of his face warms me.

_-"You coming?"_

Demi pulled at my arm.

_-"Yeah..sorry I zoned."_

She lead me towards the door to the bus lanes.

_-"Where are you going? Schools not over."_

_-"Didn't you hear? Schools cancelled. The rain?'_

_-"Oh no I wasn't listening. Is your mom picking us up?"_

_-"ha yes, she works in the cafeteria remember? Shes already here. Whats with you today?"_

I didn't answer, I didn't need to. Demi already knew what was on my mind.

_-"Nick?"_

_-"Yeah"_

_-"We'll go straight home, put on our sweatpants, and talk it all out"_

She smiled as we ran through the pouring down rain to her moms car.

**In Demi's Room**

_-"All those girls, Demi, you had to see them today when he sat on me. I mean can you say daggers?? I swear I thought Emily was going to pounce on me!!"_

_-"Yeah I saw her…I think you should just lay low and see what happens. Its kinda plain to see that Nick doesn't want to do anything right now, so just go with it…I mean what can Emily and her girls REALLY do?"_

_-"Yeah you're right…I guess."_

(a/n ok I know I keep skipping time but…hahah I have a reason for doing I promise!! Just bear with me)

**About 2 months later**

**Friday Night Football Game**

The scene before me was like one from the movies. The bright field lights shining down on the field full of teenage boys dressed in football uniforms. The stands were coated with shirts, hoodies, and every form of clothing in school colors. Blue, White, and Black. It was the second football game of the season, our first home game. Demi wasn't coming to the game so I was sitting with Selena, talking and chatting, hardly paying any mind to the game. Selena was in full 'Im over Nick' mode, even though it was plain to me that she really wasn't. She'd gotten word of what he said about her in the hallway to me, and tried to hide it as much as possible but it was easy to see she was hurt. I could tell she may not have as many feelings for him, but she really did like his personality and wanted to be friends with him at least, but she knew she had ruined that chance by the she had acted. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she heard me tell stories about what me, Nick, and Demi had done in theatre in the morning. I almost felt bad for being friends with him…but at the same time I know that she needs to learn to live with her mistakes and that she can't expect me to change my friendships because of what she did.

I glanced up at the score board and saw we were ahead by two touchdowns. I'd known Nick was coming to the game, but I hadn't seen him yet. I was almost thankful yet sad at the same time. I knew it'd be awkward seeing him with Selena around, but at the same time I really wanted to see him. I guess I should have known I couldn't avoid seeing him for too long because my nightmare…and wish came true all at the same time.

I felt two hand cover my eyes and everything went dark.

_-"Guess who?" _

The smooth familiar voice came from behind me. I reached up and removed the hands from my eyes.

_-"Hmm…Nick?"_

I turned around to find the smile I knew and loved. He reached down and wrapped his arms around me. It felt comfortable and awkward at the same time. I guess that's what I get for hugging a guy on metal bleachers. From the corner of my eye I saw Selena watch us awkwardly. I quickly let go, and tried to play it cool.

_-"Nick, I didn't think you were coming tonight?"_

_-"You never asked."_ He said with a tease.

_-"Well…I guess I'll see you Monday." _

I glanced towards Selena who was trying to force her attention to the game though I knew she was watching us from the corner of her eye. Nick saw my glanced and nodded.

_-"Yeah, just one last thing."_

I tilted my head in response and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a paint bottle and squirted me all over. Royal blue paint was splattered all over my front.

_-"You are SO going to get it!"_ I squealed.

He began to run through the people as fast as he could, I followed only a few steps behind. We weaved ourselves in and out of the students trying our best to not make a scene. Within a moment we were running up the bleacher stairs and towards the food stand. He turned the corner and I followed, but felt my feet slide out from under me. I reached out and grabbed Nick, who was only a foot in front of me, and grabbed his arm. I fell to the concrete, moments later Nick falling on top of me. I looked up into his big brown eyes and felt his breath hitting my face.

A/N: hey guys! Im really sorry I haven't updated lately! Ive been really busy with school and grades and friends, and sorta forgot to update! Also ive been having some trouble with really good ideas for this story. I may start another story…what do you think? Thanks for the reviews, I LOVE getting them! They really motivate me to keep writing! Hope yall had a wonderful thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5: 'WHAT HAPPENED!

**Hey…this chapter is nothing special..but has a key piece of information;;Enjoy!**

**A/N at the bottom**

* * *

-"_You ok?"_ Nick said, not moving from on top of me.

-"_Yeah…I think..so…"_ I trailed off.

He leaned down to my face and stopped before gently pressing his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a minute before we heard a roar from the bleachers. He jumped at the sound and quickly got up, and held a hand down to help me.

-"_um..sorry I got paint on you, theres Lucas he's probably looking for me. Gotta go_." He stuttered.

Once he walked way and was out of sight, I leaned back against the bleachers. Did that really just happen? Did Nick Grey, super hot new kid from Wisconsin, just kiss me?

**--**

When Monday morning arrived I really didn't know what to do. Instead of hanging in the theatre room before the warning bell I hung out in the commons area with some girls. I wasn't trying to avoid Nick, I was just not making it a job to exactly find him either. I engaged in the conversations of the girls around me about hair, how awful their parents are, or what they latest 'scandal' was, but the truth was I was not even paying attention to what they were saying. I politely nodded my head here and there and laughed when appropriate, but my eyes kept scanning the commons for Demi. She had gotten grounded Thursday afternoon so she didn't have her phone. I still hadn't told her what happened at the game. I was dying to see her, and when I saw her coming towards the table I could feel my face light up.

_-"Demi! I NEED to you talk to you!"_ I said, a little louder then intended.

_-"Woah slow down there girly_! Lets go put my stuff in the theatre room and we'll talk there" she said as she started walking towards the Fine Arts Hall.

We walked the entire way to the room in silence, but the tension could be cut with a knife. She could tell by the look on my face whatever I needed to tell her was important. We both didn't want to waste time with small talk so we just keep to silence until she put her stuff down in her seat in the classroom.

-"_SPILL!"_

-"_well..so I was at the game hanging with Selena and nick came up behind me and then squirted me with paint and-"_ she cut me off.

_-"I don't want your life story Miley, get to the good part_!" she laughed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_-"We kissed_"

_-"you what?"_ she asked in disbelief.

-"_we were running and I slipped and pulled him down with me by mistake and he fell on top of me and he bent down and kissed me. "_

_-"woah…."_ She said, it was clear that information was still sinking in.

The warning bell rang and sure enough none other then Nick Grey walked through the door. We made slight eye contact, but both broke away. I looked at my feet.

_-"Demi, what do I do? Act like nothing happened? Or…say something?"_ I whispered a t the ground.

_-"Act like nothing happened. Let's see if he brings it up?"_

--

Its five minutes before the bel willl ring to send the entire student body to second block , and Nick hadn't brought this kiss up. I mean, but really what did I want him to do? Run up to me and say 'Miley that kiss, made me realize I'm madly in love with you!' then plant one on me??? NO...well…ughh no miley don't think like that! I just really want to know what he thought…or felt. It was plain to see that there was something there, something I felt when his breath brushed my face and when his soft lips pressed against mine….

I **had** to know.

I heard the loud, screaming voice of the bell yell over the intercom, and I quickly yelled out Nick's name. He looked my way.

_-"Walk with me to class I want to ask you something."_ I smiled.

_-"Okay. Sure, go ahead."_

We made our way through the door way out into the packed hallway. Great. This isn't going to be awkward at all.

I pushed my sarcastic thoughts to the back of my mind. Well here goes nothing. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could make a sound Nick started to speak.

_-"Miley before you ask your question, I want to talk about Friday, at the game, and how we….yeah"_ His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He was so cute when he blushed!

_-"Yeah..thats what I w-"_ I started.

_-"Let me finish, I'm really sorry that I kissed you I just kinda go zoned out for a second and well…ughh..who I am kidding? I actually really..liked..it."_ He avoided eye contact with me.

_-"Me too, and I to be completely honest, I felt something_." I glanced over to see him looking straight ahead. Thoughts of worry started to flow through my head, so I started babbling.

_-" and I mean maybe it was just I hit my head against the concrete really hard or..the paint fumes or_.."

_-"Miley!"_ He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and pulled me to a stop.

-"_I felt something too_."

I smiled. We started walking again, and then I realized, we'd already walked all the way upstairs, down the hall, and were at our classrooms. Nick gave me a smile before he greeted one of his friends and walked into his class room.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had to admit, knowing he felt something too meant the world to me. Even if it never amounts to anything…there's still something. Something must have driven him to lean down and kiss me instead of getting up, but I couldn't see past those big brown eyes that were like a brick wall into his soul. He already had me bending over backwards to figure him out. I walked into the classroom right as the bell rang the first face I saw was Demi's. She knew. She could read it from the look on my face. We'd talked about it. I made my way to my seat next to Demi, and before I knew it there was a folded up piece of paper on my desk. I chuckled to myself and opened it up.

'_WHAT HAPPENED??!!_' Demi's neat handwriting spelled out.

'_Well, he brought it up before I could get it out and well….he felt something too!_' I scribbled back fast, and placed on Demi's desk. I saw out of the corner of my eye Demi's jaw drop as she read what I wrote. She wrote something back, folded it up, began to reach over to my desk, but someone snatched the note from her hands before it reached my desk. Ms. George.

_-"What do we have here? A note perhaps?"_ She eyed us over her glasses. She was way to young to be looking at us like that. Just because you have glasses doesn't mean you have look out of them like a grandma!! Since neither Demi or I responded, she began unfolding the note.

_-"Class would we like to read what Ms. Stewart and Ms. Torres were chatting about that seemed more important then my teaching?" _she projected throughout the room. There were a chorus of 'yes' 'read it ,read it' heard from around the room.

-"Well the class has spoken." She cleared her throat as she watched Demi and I sink into our seats. It was then I began to wonder…if I sunk down far enough would I disappear?

**A/N have you ever had a note taken up in class? Bahahaha I have! and what do you think will happen next? I need some ideas! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Emily?

***MILEY POV***

**(a/n this whole story is basically going to be in her POV so im not going to post at the top anymore)**

She read the last few words of our note and folded it back up and handed it to me.

"Well that was interesting, now wasn't," Demi and I both gave her a weak smile, "Next time wait till after class to discuss your boy problems please." She said before returning to the board. As soon as her back was to us, Demi and I both let out a sigh. The rest of class consisted of us being silent and being taunted by our surrounding classmates.

"So who is this lucky boy who feels the same way?" The football player, Taylor, said in a sing song voice. I shot him an ice cold stare. There was no way I was going to let him tease me about this. He was the hottest football player at the school, not to mention the boy I'd been head over heels in love with since we were twelve. We grew up together, our parents were good friends, and it wasn't until middle school that he started playing football and got popular. We haven't really talked much since.

He let out a chuckle, "I know that stare. Just forget I said anything." I smiled to myself. I'd known that look since we were four years old, when he would try to take my toys. Worked every time.

Now that Nick moved here and what had happened I really wasn't sure how I felt about Taylor. He hardly ever talked to me, let alone notices me. It really is boring to chase something that isn't chasing you back. I had liked him for so long I would seem weird to not to...But… The bell cut my thought off. I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I packed up my things and headed for the door. I met Demi at the door. We shared in awkward glance.

"We will talk later." She headed to her next class.

The stage lights shone bright in my eyes just the way I liked it. My group was in the middle of performing our skit. My group consisted me, Demi, Lucas, Nick, and Mitchel.

Mitchel was the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He lived on the same street as Nick so they hung out together. Mitchel was one of my new best guy friends. I could talk to him about anything. We had known each other for about a year, but were never this close.

We were on the last part of the final scene of our four scene skit. We had set it up that both Demi and I fall for Nick in the end, and in this scene he had his arms around us. In the assignment we had to add 'freeze' moments where the characters would say their thoughts, but everyone else would freeze. Lucas yelled freeze on our scene. I looked down and realized Nick's fingers had slipped into mine, and I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Then entire audience let out a loud "awwwww." I could feel my face turn bright red.

"…I knew it would work." Nick said the last words of the scene. I quickly snatched my hand from his.

"End of scene." I said towards to Ms. K. She nodded and I quickly walked off stage with the rest of my group. We took our seats and Ms. K took the stage.

"Alright. Great Job," She smiled, " also you all know that on Monday we leave for the school beach trip. I have the assignments for my cabin. Yes we are staying in cabins on the beach. Don't ask me. Ok my cabin includes," She looked at her list, "Demi Torres, Miley Stewart, Lucas Till, Mitchel Oken, Nick Grey, and Emily Trescott. " I reached over and high-fived Demi and Lucas. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick raise his hand.

"Yes Nick?" Ms K. pointed to him.

"Um...Yeah who's Emily?"

"Oh my goodness I forgot. Emily will you come up here with me?" She said directing her words to a student in the front row. I couldn't quite see her, but then she stood up. She was average height, with long dirty blonde hair, and what looked like blue eyes. Her face was soft, kind. I looked over and Lucas' mouth was hanging open.

"Geez Lucas I think you need a bucket for all that drool!" Demi teased. He quickly snapped back in to focus.

"I was not!" his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Mhmm sure." Demi sat back in her chair.

I looked over to Mitchel who was sitting next to me. He was smiling.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"I really like her jeans."

"Oh! Mitchel you dropped something." I smiled.

"What?" he looked at the floor and beneath his chair.

"Your man card." I busted out laughing and soon followed Demi and Lucas.

"Ya'll are mean." He blushed.

"Guys in the back quiet down. To answer your question Nick, this is Emily. She is coming here from a school across the county. You guys will be in charge of making sure she feels welcome."

"No problem." Lucas blurted out.

"Wow Lucas…" Demi and I said together.

I looked out the car window at the beginning of the sunrise. The car slowly came to a stop and I realized we were outside the school. There were two big yellow buses parked outside, and lots of kids and parents talking and putting things on the buses.

"Well, I hate to do this but , Miles, I got to get to work early today . I popped the trunk, would you mind if I didn't get you on the bus?" My dad said from the front seat.

"Oh no I don't mind." I climbed out and got my bags then stood by the car and waved as he drove off.

"Miley! " someone yelled. I turned around and saw Demi and Nick running towards me. Demi engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Cant…breathe…Demi…" I weezed. Demi quickly let go.

"Sorry I'm just really excited!" she squealed. She then saw someone walk up behind me and ran over to them.

"Hi." Nick said quietly .

"Um..hi." I returned. He then opened his arms. I got the hint. I leaned in and returned the hug. We both didn't really know what to do so it was one of the most awkward hugs I'd ever had with someone. We quickly pulled away and smiled.

"Can I help you with your bags?" He offered.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." He grabbed one of my bags and we walked them to the bus. After my bags were in the bus, Ms. K called everyone together.

"Good morning everyone. Let's take role."

Soon after role was taken the buses pulled out towards the airport. I had a feeling this was going to be a really fun trip.

**A/N hello((: so is it getting good finally? haha WELL i was at my best friends lake house (with no internet ha) for the weekend and so i thought i would do some writing. my friend ended up helping me with the story! since we had no internet we just started writing chapters AND came up with a new story! :D the first chapter of that should be coming out soon. we are both writing that so it takes longer to get out because we pass it back and forth before a chapter is finally done. well thats enough of me rambling! please review! xoxo Kris**


	7. Chapter 7: Get Your Flirt On!

**A/N woaah now two chapters in one day?!?! haha yup((: Me and my best friend jonasgirl92 (look her up) haha also known as Molly got really some really good idea for this story while together at her lake house and i was just too excited to not to post them! haha! and look out because a new story should be flying your way here soon! As soon as i get it back from the co-writer (cough jonasgirl92 cough) itll be posted! thanks for the reviews! keep it up! love ya! xo kris**

**Three Hours Later**

The feeling began returning to my legs as we walked through the airport. The flight had been surprisingly fun. The seating arrangements got mixed up and I ended up sitting next to Emily. I swear she is my sister. She is like my other half. We talked nonstop the entire flight. We were still talking through the airport. Demi ran up to us.

"MILEY! I was stuck with Lucas on the flight! And he would shut up about that Emi-"she glanced over and saw Emily walking new to me," I mean that girl that we saw…That one day…yeah that girl." I let out a small chuckle at her pour excuse of a cover up. I glanced over at Emily who was trying not to smile. I thought for a second about asking her about it then thought it would be a better idea to just change the subject.

"Yeah I know I wanted to sit with you but I ended up sitting with Emily, oh Emily this is Demi. Demi this is Emily." I quickly introduced them. Demi and Emily shared a quick 'Hi'. We all started talking and by the time we were at the cabins we were all giggling and practically best friends.

**At the Cabins**

"Cabin…13. Here we are. Ok boys in one room and girls in the other." Ms K said as she unlocked the door to our cabin. As soon as she was far enough away the boys all started jumping on top of each other to get inside.

"Not in a hurry are we boys?" Demi said sarcastically. After a minute the boys had cleared the door way and were already in their room. Emily, Demi, and I went to our room put our stuff down and started to look around the room and bathroom. I then started to unzip my suit case and lay my clothes out on the bed before I put them away. There was a light knock at the door. I turned around to see Nick peaking his head in.

"Miley?" He said cautiously

"Yeah, come on in." I said. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you." He took my hand and led me to cabin balcony. He let go of my hand, and opened the sliding glass door.

"Wow." That was all I could get out because before us stood a perfectly painted sunset. The sky was a light, rich purple and the clouds a soft pink. They had a light hint of a golden yellow from the rest of the sun that hadn't set behind the horizon of blue ocean water. We stood in a comfortable silence and before I knew it Nick had slipped his hand into mine, and laced our fingers together. For the first time in a long time I was comfortable, one hundred percent comfortable. Nothing could bother me. Not my past or my dad, nothing. I could stay like this forever.

"Hey guys we are gunn-," Demi started, "OH!" Nick and I quickly took a step apart and he put his hand in his pocket.

"Sorry I didn't know...that…" Demi apologized.

"No its fine. Where are you guys going?" Nick asked.

"The Mess Hall to get something to eat…you wanna come?"she asked. Nick and I shared a glance; his eyes read that we'd be finishing this later.

"Yeah sure" I said. Nick and I smiled at each other before walking out to the others.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun beamed in from the window. I told Demi to close the blinds last night. I sat up and looked at the other two beds. They were empty. I set my feet on the cold wooden floor, and got up and looked out the window. That's when I heard giggling from the bathroom. I walked across the room, and slowly walked into the bathroom to find Emily and Demi putting on their make-up.

Demi eyes widened, "Miley we are leaving in fifteen minutes to go shopping. We'll help you but here's a towel go shower." Within fourteen minutes I was dressed, make-up done, and hair curled loosely over my shoulders.

"Let's go" Emily as we walked out to meet the boys at the stairs.

"Ladies, you ready?" Mitchel said

"Yup" We all said together.

"That was creepy. Let's go." Lucas said as he opened the door. We walked to the Mess Hall and met Mrs. K. and told that we were going to go shopping on Main Street. She quickly agreed but said to stay together, and soon we had walked all the way to Main Street.

"So what store first?" Lucas asked the group.

"What about that store?" Emily pointed to a store that looked like a large tourist-y shop.

"Sounds good." Lucas said smiling at Emily. We all started to walk towards the store's entrance.

"Actually how about you guys go there, I'm going to go next door to this music store." Nick said.

"You can't go alone though, remember what Ms. K. said?" Demi said. I bit my lip. I knew Demi would hate me for this because we were going to watch Lucas and Emily, but I really wanted to do this.

"I'll stay with Nick you four go in there." Demi gave me a look. I mouthed 'Text me' and she sighed and nodded. Then they all went in to the store and I turned back to Nick. He was looking at me funny.

"What?" I said.

"What was," He imitates Demi's sigh,"all about?"

"We think that Lucas and Emily might like each other and we had agreed that we were going to watch them today." I explained and we started walking to the door of the music store.

"Oh yeah Lucas can't stop talking about her. You can go in there if you want." He said taking his hand off the handle of the door.

"No! I wanted to come to this store. Really, and Demi is going to text me about them," I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, "Just like that." I pulled it out of my pocket. He then opened the door and we stepped inside. Nick started looking around, and I opened my phone to read Demi's message.

'_AHHH! They went alone to the back corner of the store and we've nothing but giggling and laughing.'_

I quickly replied, _'AWWW! how cute! Try to get closer and see what they are talking about' _I shut my phone and went and found Nick. We looked around through all the music the store had and Nick was telling me about all the bands he liked and how he loved old classics. Before we knew it, everyone was standing outside the store taping on the stores display window. We hurried out. As soon as I was outside Demi grabbed my arm and she had a huge smile on her face. I checked my phone and there weren't any messages from her. I looked up at her and her smile read that she had heard something that she hadn't messaged me about.

* * *

Later that night, we had a class bonfire on the beach. Demi, Emily, and I had just finished up dinner and were heading down to the beach to meet up with everyone. Demi and I shared a glance and we knew now was the time.

"So Emily…you and Lucas…" I said.

She smiled, "What about us?"

"I saw you two while we were shopping." Demi teased as she nudged her with her elbow. Emily's face turned red.

"Do you happen to maybe…I don't know…like him perhaps?" I said.

"Pshh! Me? Like Lucas? Of course not!" she said.

"Yeah sure." Demi said. There was a minute of silence, and we were approaching the bonfire and the boys were in sight.

"Okay. Fine, I do. But don't tell." Demi and I burst into laughter.

"We knew you'd come around." I laughed.

"and we won't tell. Promise." Demi said.

"But you have to promise US something?" I said. Demi looked at me not knowing where I was taking this.

"What?" Emily asked

"That tonight," I paused, "you will get your flirt on!"

We all burst into laughter that lasted till we'd reached the bonfire. We sat down on a bench around the fire. The boys were on a bench across the fire. I stared into the fire thinking of how things had changed. I'd gone from no friends to having the best friends in the world. I was really starting to be myself again. I looked across the fire and saw Nick smile at me. I smiled back and he gave me a small wink.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! LONG ONES ARE MY FAVORITE!**


	8. Chapter 8:Is that a yes?

Minutes later Ms. K and the other teachers started passing out everything you need to make smores. Each student got a stick and the smore making began.

"You guys want a marshmallow?" Mitchel asked, holding up the bag.

"Yes please." Demi said sweetly. Mitchel stood up to walk the bag over when Emily stopped him.

"Wait! Throw one and I'm going to try to catch it in my mouth." She stood up and brushed off her pants.

Mitchel laughed, "Okay" Before he could throw the marshmallow Lucas stood up.

"Hold on a minute I want to throw the first one." He said

Demi and I looked at each other and let out a silent squeal! How cute! Lucas lightly tossed the marshmallow and Emily opened her mouth and caught it perfectly! We all started clapping and laughing. In the middle of the laughter I realized I didn't hear the laugh that I loved. I looked to where Nick was sitting and he was gone. I silently stood up, and walked away into the shadows of the fire. Just as I left I saw Lucas sit down next to Emily and give her his jacket. He really wasn't holding back.

I looked along the dark line of the ocean, and saw the silhouette of the boy I was looking for. He was sitting right above where the water came up to, his toes barely getting wet. His eyes focused on the stars. I stood behind him and watched him for awhile. The way he seemed lost in the sky, deep in thought. After awhile I was dying to know what was on his mind. I slowly walked next to him and gently sat down beside him. We sat in silence for a moment, him still looking towards the sky.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked quietly. He waited a long last moment before answering.

"Miley, what can you see me doing when I'm older?" he asked.

"Umm…" I started.

"That's the thing. My life is going nowhere. I'm just a bum, who is going nowhere. You guys all have your lives planned out and know what you are going to do with your them. I don't. I feel like such a screw up." He pounded his hand in the sand.

"Nick…that is the farthest thing from the truth." I said trying to sooth him.

"I mean a guy came up to me the other day saying how all these girls like me," he said continuing to rant, "What does a girl see in a guy like me? After everybody knew of how much a screw up I am, how many girls would like me then!?" His voice got louder.

"I know of one that would." I said. For the first time in our conversation he turned and looked at me. He let out a small smile.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Oh just a certain girl who didn't get to finish something out on a balcony with a boy she really likes." I bit my lip.

He smiled, "Well when you see her tell her I want to give her this." He gently took my chin in his hand and guided my face to his. Our lips gently came together. The touch of his lips sent sparks through my body. He smiled into the kiss letting me know he felt them too. After a couple of minutes we pulled away and smiled.

"I think I can manage that." I said blushing. We sat there for a moment just looking back at each other, taking in each detail of the others face. I wanted to remember this moment for a long time. The way he was looking at me, the way his eyes sparkled in the moon light, and the way his had felt against mine.

"We better get back to the fire; people might wonder where we are." I said breaking away from his stare.

"I don't mind." He kept his eyes locked on my face.

I gently hit his knee, "Come on." He let out a sigh before standing up.

"Fine" he said as he helped me up. He placed his hand gently on the small of my back as we walked back to the fire. His small touch made a smile spread across my face. We made our way back to the mass of kids around the fire. We sat next to each on one of the benches, closer than usual. Demi gave me a look from across the circle. I knew exactly what she meant and I bit my lip and nodded. Her face brightened. She knew exactly what had happened. The rest of night flew by. We watched Lucas and Emily flirt like crazy, and Nick and I sat closely and he occasionally would place his hand on mine. He would make sure no one saw though, and if he had something to say to me he'd whisper it softly in my ear. The feeling of his breath against my ear gave me the chills.

* * *

The next day we all the girls hung out on the beach while the boys went out to play paint ball. We all were lying out on our towels talking.

"Oh gosh I forgot my sunglasses." I noticed.

"Here Lucas left me the keys to the cabin, "Demi tossed me the Lucas' keychain, " go grab em."

I caught the keychain and started walking back to the cabin. Once I reached the cabin fiddled with the keys in the lock and finally opened the door, but the keys fell to the floor. I bent down and picked them up, and noticed something. It was a little keychain in the shape of a flip-flop…with I love Emily printed on it. My mouth fell open. I quickly picked up the keys and took the flip-flop off and put it in my pocket. I ran to our room and started digging for my sunglasses. I couldn't find them anywhere. They weren't in any of my stuff. I started looking around the beds. I picked up Emily's purse and something dropped from it. I bent down and picked it up, and my eyes widened. It was a key chain just like Lucas' except it had I love Lucas printed on it. I put in the same pocket as the other one. I finally found my sunglasses under Demi's bed and ran back out to the beach.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily asked.

"Did Nick walk by?" Demi joked.

"Shut up!" I laughed, " I do not smile when Nick walks by!"

"Yeah you're right Miley you don't smile when he walks by," Emily paused, "You smile when someone says his name or if hes within 100 feet of you!" Demi high-fived her and they both started laughing.

I pretended to put then looked up, "Do I really?"

"YES!!" They said together. I started blushing.

"See!" Demi said pointing at my face. "She's already blushing!"

"So yeah what exactly happened with you two last night at the beach? Ya'll disappeared, and you came back all smiley." Emily asked.

"Oh…nothing" I said trying to act like it was nothing. My face turning even more red didn't help.

"Okay whatever you say." She wasn't going to push it.

A few hours later we headed back to the cabin and changed and met the boys at the mess hall for dinner. We ate and talked, and on the way back to the cabin for lights out Demi, Lucas, Emily, and I were all walking together. I had shown Demi the key chains and we had a plan. I pulled out the flip-flop with I heart Lucas printed on it and Demi pulled out the other one.

"Hey guys look at me new keychain! Isn't cute?!" I said dangling it out in front of me.

"Yeah mine too!" Demi dangled hers out as well. Emily and Lucas' faces turned white.

"W-w-where did you find that?" Lucas stuttered.

"Guys give em back!" Emily said reached out at the one I was holding.

"Emily and Lucas sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes lo-" We started to sing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Lucas yelled. Demi and I froze in our tracks. He'd never yelled at us like that. He grabbed the key chains from us and gave the correct one back to Emily.

"We are going out ok?!" He yelled. " We didn't want to tell ya'll right away because we knew ya'll would react like this!" He took Emily by the hand and stormed off. We stood there in silence, shocked. Mitchel came up behind us.

"What was that all about?" he asked looking at our faces.

"They..are.." Demi started

"Going out." I finished.

"What? No!" He protested. We nodded slowly.

"I mean I knew he liked her but I didn't think he would ask her out this fast." He thought out loud.

"Same here." Demi and I said together. We looked up at each other and burst out laughing. We started to head back to the cabin. Lucas and Emily weren't there. We all went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I heard the door creak open and I pretended to be asleep. It was Emily. I silently listened to her change and get into bed. I soon heard her fall asleep. I then had an idea. I crept out of bed, found my notebook tore out a piece, grabbed a pen, and scribbled out a note.

'_Dear Nick,_

_ Up for a moonlight walk on the beach? Meet Miley down on the beach in 5._

_ Signed,_

_ Mileys Friend(;_

I folded it up slid on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and tiptoed to the boys door. I gently slid the note under the door and waited. After a moment I heard soft footsteps come to the door. I lightly ran to the back door that lead to the beach and opened it quietly. I made my way to the beach, and stood at the edge of the water. It was so peaceful out here. I smiled to myself when I heard the faint sound of the back door of the cabin closing. A moment later I felt a large, rough hand slid into mine. I turned my head and saw Nick smiling back at me.

"I got a letter from your friend." He said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Her handwriting looked a lot like yours." We started to walk, the soft sand running through my toes.

"We're just that close." I laughed. He let out a chuckle.

"I love the sky on nights like this." He said looking up.

"Why?"

"They show how small my problems really are, and they remind me that no matter how dark my life seems, there are always little stars of hope in the middle." He stated. I nodded in return, and we kept walking in silence. His hand in mind, our footprints in the sand shining in the moonlight. The silence felt completely natural. There was no urge for me to break it. When we were getting close to returning to the house I turned and faced Nick, stopping our pace.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Nick, I like who I am when I'm with you. Nobody else can make me half the person I am when I'm with you. Our smiles spark when we are together. You can't deny that," my eyes started well up with tears, "please know that I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you have meant to me."

Nick took both of my hands in his, "Miley," he paused, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and then I leaned up and crashed my lips into his. My arms moved to around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. We stood there for awhile our lips moving together, us both smiling into the kiss.

After a few minutes Nick pulled away slightly and whispered, "Is that I yes?" I laughed and nodded. He lightly kissed my lips one last time before pulling me into a tight hug.

* * *

** (A/N) i really like this chapter(: it makes me smile! i tried to make this longer then usual. we started back to school today...which means i probably cant post as much because of homework and being in all honors classes =/ so please review! and ill try to post as often as i can!**

**xo kris**

**ps also check out Two Is Better Than One(:**


	9. UPDATE! IMPORTANT!

**Update(:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey ya'll!**

**First I want to thank you for all support on this story you have given on this story so far!**

**Here's the thing….school started last Tuesday. I am in two honors courses which means a LOT of work. **

**I promise with everything in me that I will try to write as much as I can. I honestly love this story and am attached to it more then you know.**

**Even though I may not be posting full chapters as often I will still be writing here and there, which brings me to my next point!**

**TWITTER! On twitter I will be posting teasers, updates, and yall can ask me questions and such! **

**Heres the link:**

**/WendyDarlingx**

**so that's basically it. just make sure you follow me and I promise to post previews!**

**Thanks again!**

**Xo**

**Kris**


End file.
